the_xiao_long_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert H. Indiana
"I might as well be a Grimm." ''- Indiana, about himself. Robert H. Indiana, more commonly called "Indiana", is a deuteragonist of The Xiao Long Chronicles, a previous hunter in training at Beacon Academy. When he crash landed near Cydonia, he became a scout for Cydonia. Character Data File Appearance Indiana appears as a young adult, as his age is that, with blue hair and brown eyes and pale skin. He has a scar across his face that he hides with his hair caused by Cinder Fall. After he was severely injured after fighting an Atlesian Paladin 290, controlled by Roman Torchwick, and lost his right arm, he was recovered by Adam Taurus and given a cybernetic replacement along with genetic augmentations. He was brainwashed by The White Fang to fight alongside them until David brought him back. He wears a black jacket with a grey hoodie and blue detail, a pair of dark blue jeans and black trainers. During his first semester at Beacon, he wore a blue leather jacket with a white shirt, black combat trousers and blue trainers. After being brainwashed by The White Fang, his outfit changed to a black fleece jacket with a missing right sleeve to expose his metal arm, along with dark blue cargo trousers and long dark blue boots. On his metal arm, he wore a navy blue fingerless glove. Personality One of Indiana's strongest attributes is his loyalty to his friends. During the initiation at Beacon, he saved David from a Beowolf that would have killed him at his own risk, along with angering an Ursa. When Team RWBYD went to investigate The White Fang, he willingly let himself help them, despite not knowing them too well, and fought against an Atlesian Paladin along with them, talking a heavy injury to protect them. After being brainwashed by The White Fang, he fought it off and ended up saving David, even though he was re-purposed to kill him. To this day, he remains loyal to David and the rest of his team. After being brainwashed, he became significantly colder and distant to new people, only talking properly to David, Anna and Samantha. After crashing near Cydonia, he was separated from half his team and was stuck in the wilderness with Samantha. He devoted himself to protect her, and was deeply grieved and angry after she "died". He went on a rampage, killing grymm without a sense of self preservation, and almost killed Darren when he believed he killed Samantha. Only when Alex informed him about David and Anna did he finally calm down. At Cydonia, he was depressed the entire time, simply sitting at the tavern and drinking to try and remember his past life. This was short lived, as when Samantha came back, he was overwhelmed with happiness, even so when she admitted her feelings for him, and even told him her true name, Kiley. On the same day, they consummated their relationship. Before the Story Indiana was born to Michael and Amy Indiana between 17-18 years before the story started. He had a regular childhood and continued to Signal Academy, meeting David some time before graduation. He applied and successfully got into Beacon Academy. The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 1: A Special Semblance * Prologue * Chess Pieces * David's Name * Team DVID * Vomit Boy's Trouble * Rubied * Xiao Long Duel (''Voice Only) * Home (Voice Only) * A New Semester (Voice Only) * Welcome (back) to Beacon * Investigation * MIA * Reunion * The Cinder Soldier * 117646-to-1 Chance of Survival * Back to Normal * Monsters * The Brightest Light is the DARK * A Forgotten Past * Rescuing Epsilon * Brothers and Sisters * The Right Choice * In the Flesh! - Finale Part 1 * The End of the Beginning - Finale Part 2 Volume 3: Everybody Lies * Rhapsody * Mad * Cydonia * Black * Day * Daydream * Falls * Fall * Half-Life Part 1 * Half-Life Part 2 * Skyfall Part 4 Killed Victims * Multiple Grimm types * Multiple White Fang soldiers * Multiple Grymm Relationships Family * Michael Indiana - Father * Unnamed Mother * Kiley Alexandra Hunt - Girlfriend Allies * Vince Everett (Deceased) - Friend and old teammate * Dominic Dixon (Deceased) - Friend and old teammate * David Xiao Long - Long time ally, teammate and temporary unwilling enemy * Anna Kyle - Friend * Xander Silver - Friend * Linda Kaytlyn - Superior Enemies * Cinder Fall - Temporary Enthraller * Crane (Deceased) - Enemy * Lexus Taub (Deceased) - Unwilling superior and Traitor Trivia * Indiana's character is based off one of the author's friends, but with a stronger and more confident attitude. After his arm is replaced, his personality takes attribution queues from The Winder Soldier. ** His forename, Robert, is the same as the author's friends. ** His middle name, H, is the same as the author's friends, but just an initial. ** His surname, Indiana, is based of the state of Indiana, as well as the naming format of Project Freelancer in Red vs. Blue. * Indiana is one of the longest living OC characters, first appearing in the first chapter of volume 1, but just in voice. As he is alive to this date, he is the longest surviving character tied with David.